


Owner Of A Lonely Heart

by mrpicard



Category: Dying Light (Video Game), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Harran, Kissing, Leadership, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Two lonely leaders, one afternoon - and one bed.





	Owner Of A Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet won't make much sense if you haven't read [We'll Always Have Harran](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10482270/chapters/23127018), the story it is based on and a part of - it explores a remark Q makes at the end of that story that reveals just HOW close the relationship between Picard and Brecken really was during their time in Harran.

"And make sure the Safe Zone is well-guarded _and_ protected by enough UV lights this time. We can't afford another incident."

"Sure." Crane nodded at both Brecken and Picard and then walked out of the huge living room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Brecken rubbed his forehead. "I wish he wouldn't always do that."

"Do what?" Picard asked.

"Slam the door. It's so rude." Brecken looked at Picard. "Do people slam the doors aboard your ship, too?"

"Not... precisely."

Brecken eyed him carefully. "You know, you always answer my questions and yet at the same time you don't. All I've managed to get out of you so far is that you have some kind of ship and a crew."

Picard tensed - the conversation was moving into a direction he didn't care to explore. "It's a rather delicate matter. A lot of what my crew and I do is... erm... classified."

"Classified?" Brecken echoed. "Does this mean you're part of some super-secret military thing?"

"In a way. I already told you, however - we think of ourselves as explorers."

"Classifying an exploratory ship and its missions sounds a bit shady to me, to be honest." Brecken looked at Picard from top to bottom. "And yet you don't seem shady. You seem like someone who genuinely cares about the people around him."

"I _do_ care, yes."

"I noticed. You've been a great deal of help in the past two weeks."

"Thank you, although I do feel the need to point out that our latest attempt at building a new Safe Zone didn't go well at all."

Brecken sighed. "I still can't help thinking that it was all my fault. I gave them the order to build that zone, they went to do so, and they died. To make it even worse, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't know they hadn't brought enough UV lights," Picard said sympathetically. "But, if it's any comfort... I know how you feel."

Brecken returned his gaze. "Yes, you are the only one in this entire godforsaken city who understands; in more than one regard."

Picard smiled slightly - and then tensed a bit when Brecken put his hand on his shoulder; it felt warm... and _good_. "What other regards are you referring to?"

"You also know how lonely the life of a leader can be."

Picard cleared his throat. "I've had certain rather unpleasant experiences indeed."

"Same here," Brecken said, his hand still on Picard's shoulder. "Lena and I were together for quite a while, but this whole mess here tore our relationship into pieces. I don't even know how exactly."

"A position of command can be very demanding on many levels," Picard mused. "Some people can deal with its long arm that reaches right into one's personal life, others cannot."

"I suppose Lena and I could not." Brecken looked into Picard's eyes. "Do you ever feel lonely... Jean-Luc?"

"Sometimes, but I've learned to live with it."

"Another thing you seem to be better at than I am." Brecken moved his hand up Picard's neck and the captain tensed once more - things were suddenly going into a direction he had not expected but also one that was not exactly unwelcome.

_'We're both adults. We know how to handle this.'_

Brecken's hand still rested on Picard's neck, and when the captain did not object in any way he slowly pulled him closer and their lips met, carefully at first but once both men had relaxed their tongues slid into each other's mouths and their bodies locked in a tight embrace while Brecken's hands moved over Picard's butt, squeezing the firm cheeks.

Their breathing slowly became heavier - and then Brecken broke the kiss and took Picard's hand. "Come on."

He pulled the captain with him to the door in the back of the apartment, opened it and pulled him into the bedroom, quickly closed the door behind them and then locked it. "We wouldn't want for Crane to walk in, now would we?"

"Certainly not," Picard confirmed.

"I'm glad we agree..."

 

************

 

"I really should leave now - it's rather late," Picard murmured and looked at Brecken's hand on his hairy chest.

Brecken raised his head. "Your... erm... _friend_ is waiting for you, huh?"

"As I've already tried to tell you several times, he is _not_ the kind of intimate friend you seem to think he is. If he were, I would not be in this bed right now."

"He _does_ have a thing for you though," Brecken argued. "One would have to be blind not to see that."

Picard said nothing - the last thing he wanted was a discussion about Q.

"Alright, alright, I get it. None of my business." Brecken slowly raised his hand, allowing Picard to get up from the bed in order to take his briefs from the floor and put them on.

"What are you going to tell him if he asks why you're late for dinner?" Brecken asked and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Anything but the truth," Picard replied calmly and put on his pants, socks and boots.

"I'd appreciate that," Brecken remarked. "I don't know how some of the people here in the Tower would react if they knew that the man they trust with their lives just spent an entire afternoon in bed with a guy instead of taking care of the latest Safe Zone problems."

Picard smiled slightly and put on his t-shirt. "I doubt they'd have a much more favorable opinion of me - seducing the leader of the Tower instead of _working_ with him probably wouldn't go down too well either."

"Wait a minute - _I_ seduced _you_."

"Indeed, but that's not how your people would see it."

"Probably not, no." Brecken watched Picard walk up to the door and then unlock it. "Jean-Luc?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you were here with me tonight."

"Likewise, Harris."

 


End file.
